


Horrible Girl and the Hot Mess (A Love Story)

by bakedpotatocat



Series: The Outsiders [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedpotatocat/pseuds/bakedpotatocat
Summary: Mituna's having a bad day when Latula comes home to their shitty apartment to find him hiding under the bed.Name inspired by the wonderful local band.Compliant with my Outsiders Street Racing AU, where they feature as a background relationship.





	Horrible Girl and the Hot Mess (A Love Story)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TTMIYH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/gifts).



Latula walked into the small apartment she shared with Mituna, where it was suspiciously quiet. Looking around for her long-time boyfriend, she spotted a bunch of pots scattered around the kitchen, one sitting on the stove, filled with some sort of rice and ramen concoction. Alright, so he had tried to make dinner, and then got distracted or gave up halfway through. Nothing new there. In fact, she was pleased he had remembered to turn the stovetop off. Once she came home and the kitchen was on fire, which was not pleasant to deal with. She called out, voice echoing through the tiny space. “Hey Tuna? I’m home from work. I’m gonna lay down for a bit, okay, but let me know if you need anything.” This time of day, there should have been either the TV going or at least his oldschool Gameboy. If she didn’t find him in a second, she’d give him a call. There wasn’t much space for him to be, but he didn’t like going outside without company. Maybe Meulin or Porrim or somebody had left a note. They usually knew to call or text her, though. She’d change and then look around some if need be.

  
Pulling off her work shirt, she plopped down on the bed they shared to change. There was a suspicious “oof” from somewhere around the bedroom. She peeked under the bed. “Tuna? Were you trying to play hide and seek?”

He didn’t answer.

  
“Did something happen?”

  
The lanky man shook his head no as best he could, crammed in the space beneath the bed. He looked slightly panicked, for whatever reason. Latula assumed this was just one of his bad days.

  
“Well, I’m gonna take a nap for a little bit. Do you wanna get up on top of the bed and lay down with me?”

  
Mituna’s voice squeaked a little, fear evident in it. “No. Bed’s not safe. Down here’s safe. No one except you can find me down here.” It was raspy, in the way that meant he hadn’t talked all day. Latula wished she could say her heart sank a little, but she was mostly used to it. She felt bad, and she loved the idiot to death, but she was tired and this was a normal level of bad day for him.

  
“Well then, scoot over. I’m not letting my beautiful boyfriend hide under the bed by himself.” Latula shoved two of the pillows into the thin space beneath the bed, and then pulled herself under it. She was a little big to be doing this, but whatever. At least they had carpet, and it was dark and cool – better place to sleep than most. She felt Mituna settle against the curves of her side, his breathing deepening, and she relaxed, and let herself drift off.

* * *

 

  
Mituna pulled himself out of the bed like a mechanic, sliding on his back. He looked around suspiciously for a moment, but relaxed when Latula put her hand on his shoulder. “Its okay, baby, we’re good. Let’s eat. Were you trying to cook something earlier?”

  
The words rushed out in one long stream. “Yeah. I wanted to make you dinner cause I was feeling like you’re too good for me and if I don’t make an effort then you wont stick around and it scares me cause i don’t love anyone else like you. Bitch.”

  
Latula chuckled. “Yeah, well, I love you too, bitch. And I’m not gonna leave you just cause you have bad days. You’re stuck with me, dipshit. Can’t imagine how you walked into that mistake.”

Mituna was slowly getting back up to form, now, back to their usual banter. “Oh yah, that totally rad sk8tr girl I like just like, totally wiped out. Never seen anyone’s fat ass scrape the pavement like that. No dude, I’m not gonna go talk to her, obviously she sucks and she’s not rad enough to hang with me.” His face dropped for a second. “Tula, am I rad enough to hang with you?”

  
“You dumb slut, you’re like the raddest dude I know. You put on that helmet and its like shit, this dude will try any stunt there is! Skateboards, scooter tricks, drifting cars, it all fucking rules! And you’re a bombass driver, one of the best street racers around. It just worries me a little that you crash so much and then you feel like shit afterwards. But like, I know you can handle yourself. I trust you, Tuna, and I trust that you’ll talk to me when you feel bad. Which is what you’re doing now! That’s like, how healthy relationships work, babe.” She pulled the lankier human into a hug, wrapping him tightly in her arms. “Now are you gonna tell me what you tried to cook earlier?”

  
“Well, ramen sounded good, and so did rice, and you just boil both of those in a pot, right? So why not just save the time and cleaning later and dump them in together? It was taking a while, but I wasn’t too worried, but then a car alarm went off down the street and i went oh shit it’s the cops and then i turned the stove off and hid under the bed so that they couldn’t find me.”

  
“You’re so fucking stupid.”

“Love you too, you fat ass bitch.”

  
“Yeah, I know. Come on, I’ll order pizza if you promise to stop being so sappy.”

  
Mituna wrapped himself around her in a hug from behind, still glancing around slightly. “Oh no, my wonderful fucking cunt of a girlfriend is mad at me for being lovey-dovey. I think she’s gonna leave me, Sollux, cause I’m too good of a boyfriend.”

“You’re a terrible boyfriend, but I love you for it, you piece of garbage. Now come on, Tuna, sit on the couch and lets be delinquent messes together.”

  
“Ehehheheheh. Yes ma'am.”


End file.
